


The World Is Ending And I Dont Know Why

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: But i dont know these things and more. I like to think i know why the world ended, but i dont. I think it may be my fault.





	The World Is Ending And I Dont Know Why

Ash and fire ripped through the horizon of our once cozy homestead and there was nothing that could be done. There was nothing that could be done about our planet as ripped apart. There was nothing that could be done as our earth hid itself beneath a sheet of hellfire in fear of its own damnation, and bringing it about just the same. There was nothing that could be done about the dagger in my side and the glass in your eye. There was nothing that could be done as we rested under our ancient ghost apple tree atop the hill and watched as the fire slowly swallowed everything we loved, and soon us. But most of all, there was nothing that could be done as the raging embers nipped at your toes, as you turned to me with this melancholic look in your eye that said all too much. Nothing that could be done as you choked on ash and air and whispered pathetically to me, I love you. Nothing at all. Here we are, in the midst of the fall of planet earth, you with your lopsided grin, me with harrowing breath. I thought you were stupid. I am not one to love or be loved- you know that. You know that better than anyone else, so to tell me this when the world is ending- you are stupid. But I know you know that you are stupid, so I said nothing. I said nothing as the fire caught up to us and ash took over the sky. I said nothing as I pulled the shiny dagger out of my side. We sat, we burned, the ghost apples wilted. I like to think I did know why you loved me. Why our floors would creek only at night, why in the tons of roses we planted only one would sprout a year and why it would always be the same ghastly white every time. But I don't know these things and more. I like to think I know why the world ended, but I don't. I think it may be my fault.


End file.
